


The Worst Part

by anonymouswombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: A little bit of violence, Gen, Sad, Short, Wilbur dies, not graphic, this is from months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswombat/pseuds/anonymouswombat
Summary: Poor Phil. (A little character study of Nov. 16)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Worst Part

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago and I’m impulsively posting it lmaooo. It’s crazy short but that’s how it be sometimes. I don’t expect this to get hits but if I do, hi guyyys! Also I might chicken out and delete this so be warned

You’d think that the worst part would be seeing the life leave his eyes.

When you saw your son’s spirit, his heart, for the final time, and then it was gone.

You’d think that the worst part would be that you killed him.

It was you. Your sword, one moment in your hands, and the next moment through his chest. He looked at you and smiled then. 

“Thank you.”

You’d think that the worst part would be that he asked you to.

“Kill me. They all want you to.”  
He had said.

His eyes were crazed, and he knew. He knew that there was no going back. It was over.

You’d think these things would be the worst part of your son dying in your arms.

But you’d be wrong. The worst part

Is when you have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Yeah. Thanks for reading
> 
> I based this on the the intrusive thought of someone dying in your arms and then oh god holy fuck there's a dead body in your arms now what the fuck are you supposed to *do* with it???
> 
> Edit: (Yeah im editing the notes the same day i posted don't @ me lol)
> 
> i have 14 hits and 2 kudos and i would die for each and every one of you THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!
> 
> p.s. ...leave comments? maybe? mayhaps?


End file.
